Edging strips are utilized in a number of landscaping applications. These strips are typically formed of elongated segments of extruded aluminum or plastic or rubber. The edging strips are positioned in the ground to form a boundary between a desired area, such as a flower bed or a pathway, and the remainder of the property. While these edging strips could theoretically be manufactured to any length, practicality limits the actual lengths of available edging strips. When two or more edging strips are needed to bound a desired area, it is preferable to mate the strips together to form a single elongate strip. Similarly, when an edging strip, or an elongate strip formed of two or more individual strips, is curved to bound a circular area, it is desirable to mate the ends of the strip together in an endless edging construction. Additionally, some planting beds or grassy areas that are to be bounded by the edging strips often contain root systems that extend deep into the ground. Thus, it is desirable to stack the edging strip edge-to-edge to enable a placement of edging deeper into the ground and yet have an upper edge exposed above the ground.